random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
What you should do if you see a UFO
If it's a green UFO #Say hello to it. #If it drops leaves, grab them and skip to step 9. If not, move on. #Show a hammer to the UFO. #When the UFO lands on the ground, the trees around will start shaking. Say the password. It's "árbol". With the accent. #Punch the floor nine times. #Kick the floor nine times. #Eat an apple and a pear. #Bite your own arm and grab some of the leaves that should be flying around. #Eat one leaf, trash another one and use the rest of them to blow away the UFO into space. It'll drop an emerald. Notes: *Do not record it. *I said do not record it. *SERIOUSLY!! If it's a red UFO #Record it. #Take three pictures of it, but don't use any filters. #Take a fourth picture, this time using flash. #If it's raining, the UFO will disappear and generate a rainbow. If it's not raining, the UFO will stay there. In the former's case, sing an Yves Larock song or an Israel Kamakawiwo'ole song and your mission is complete — you get a ruby. In the latter's case, sing a Chris Brown song and proceed with the remaining steps. #Show a Crawdaunt or a Deoxys using the move Taunt. The game has to be Pokémon Ruby. #This part is a little hard. The UFO will try to attack you. Just dodge for 1-4 minutes until it stops. If it hits you, it will turn blue and return to the sky. Therefore, you will have to use the next section instead of this one. #When it gets tired, kick it. An alien will come out. #The alien will start blabbering in a random language. It will be information about yttrium. Tell him to talk about something else (in the same language). Use an online translator to help you if necessary. If you don't know the language in which the alien is speaking, show him a list of languages in the translator and he will indicate the correct one. #The alien will give you a password. It will always be the word "tree" in whatever language he is speaking, or an anagram of that word. Write it on your hand using a red pen and shake the alien's hand. #The alien will go back into the UFO and follow you around for three hours. After that, he will leave back into space while thanking you for the attention. Notes (about non-rainy weather cases): *While the alien is speaking, you can offer him candy. He will buy it for about a thousand dollars. He will use money from countries that speak corresponding language. *If the language is spanish, the password might end up being "árbol". If that's the case, a green UFO will appear in the sky after you finish the job with the red one. *There's a small chance that he lends you a ruby when you shake his hand. About 10%. If it's a blue UFO #Yell at the UFO for four hours. #The UFO will abduct you. You have nine hours to find a hidden sapphire in there. The following stepts will help you, don't worry! #Meditate for the first two and a half hours. #Grab a hammer in the first room and start breakin stuff on all the rooms on your right. In one of them, you will find a blue button. Press it. #Most of the doors on the left will unlock. ## Enter Room A. Use the hammer to smash the glass. Grab the bunch of keys and take the hammer with you. ## Using the smaller key, unlock to Room B. Unlock the safe with another one (you'll have to keep testing them). Grab the bottle of water and leave the hammer there. ## Head back to Room A and pour water on the blue plant. it will start growing. Climb it and get the light bulbs. The room will be dark. Thow the bottle on the ground. The bottle will break, and the released energy will light up the room for a few minutes. Use that time to leave. ## Head to Room J and change the light bulbs (there's a broken one on the window). That will light up Room K. Also, don't forget to hit the switch in there, that makes a chain drop in Room Z, but don't go there just yet. ## Head to Room K and find the blue pencils. ## Head to the blank door and write "Room X". It's case sensitive. Don't throw away the pencils yet! ## Head to Room I, grab the rope and tie each edge on the hooks in there and pull. ## Head back to Room K. Where you picked up the pencils is now a blue dice. Roll it. If the number is odd, head to Room H. If even, head to Room F. ## If you're in Room H, write F on the wall. If you're in room F, write H on the wall. ## Head to the room that corresponds the the letter that you wrote in the previous step and eat the blueberry. ## Head to Room Z and NOW you grab the chain. ## Spread the chain through the hallway. ## Knock the door of Room V. An alien will come out and check if the chain is where you should place it. If not, it will go back inside. If you just go in the room, the alien will be hidden and the room will be empty. If the chain is properly placed, the alien will type a password that will unlock Room L and Room S. ## Find the cellphone in Room L and the battery in Room S. Put the battery in the phone. ## Enter Room V without knocking. There will be a number on the wall. Call it. When the phone is answered, Room N will unlock. Don't forget to hang up afterwards. ## Head to Room N and grab the coin. ## Head to Room P and use the coin on the vending machine. You will obtain a screwdriver. ## Head to Room Q and remove the screw. Rooms G, R, W and Y will be accessible. ## Visit each of the rooms that just opened and pick up the four jigsaw puzzle pieces in there. ## Return to Room B and pick up the hammer you left there. The glass will be restored — this time with four nails in it. Break the glace again and get them. ## Enter Room T. There will be many jigsaw puzzle marks on the walls. You should find the correct ones and nail each of the corresponding pieces on them using the hammer. ## Knock the door on Room U, which is usually locked. Another alien will show up. It will pick up the chain on the ground and press a button inside that room that unlocks Room C. Wait for him to take the chain and lock the door again. ## Head to Room C and get the scissors. ## Head back to Room I and cut the rope on the blue mark. This will open Room D and Room O. ## Head to Room D and grab the bottle perfume. ## Head to Room O and place the bottle of perfume on the blue shell. If you place it the wrong shell, three hours will be discounted from you. Room X will open. If you wrote something else on the door, or didn't write anything at all, it won't work. You can always blot out what you wrote in case it's wrong. ## Head to Room X and grab the latter. ## Head back to Room O, place the latter where the marking on the floor indicate, grab the bottle, climb the ladder and spray perfume on the blue sheet of paper that's taped on the wall. ## Knock the door on Room M. If you've done everything correctly, it will open, and you will find the sapphire. Pull it for a bit less than half an hour, and it will come out. ## Finallly you're done! The timer will stop, and you will receive an additional cash corresponding to how much time you had left! Room E will open. ## Step in the blue circle, and you will be teleported back to the spot you were when you were abducted. # Place your newly acquired sapphire on the ground, in front of you. The UFO will leave. If it's a colorless UFO #Throw a rock towards it. #Watch the UFO shatter. It's made of glass. #Make a pile with the shards and feed it to a snake or a lion. Glass UFOs have nutrients for them. Seriously. #The animal will then spit out a diamond. Notes: *Don't worry if the UFO is too far away, the rock will guide itself as long as it is thrown in the right vector. *If you happen to find a colorless rock, use that one. The visual effects are very cool. If it's a yellow UFO (Warning: Mature Content) #Shot bullets at it and watch it crash and explode in a nearby area. #Gather people and have a naked dance celebration party. #Summon Colt Cobra and find the aliens. #Let Colt Cobra torture, mutilate, and eventually murder them in the same way Gertrude Baniszewski tortured, mutilated, and eventually murdered Sylvia Likens, a teenage girl she had taken into her home. #Show the remaning aliens Cannibal Holocaust (or Salo, or the Mohammed movie) #Watch as they pass out from the horror of the film's content. #Feed the other remaning aliens your boogers and snot. #Steal Mexican drug cartel leader Ramiro Pozos Gonzalez's golden-plated AK-47 and ammunition from the Mexican authorities, load it, and pull the trigger while you shove it up the aliens' dongs. #Watch them die. Notes: *If it looks like the Yellow Submarine, call Ringo Starr and tell him the aliens need to be called and told that Ringo wants the Yellow Submarine design back. *If you steal Ramiro's gun first, prepare to see amazing golden explosions! *If you summon Colt Cobra's mentally-ill brother Ricky Rattler or his long-lost cousin Peter Python instead, let them do the work. If it's a black UFO #Show them the scene in Bleach where Kyoraku uses his Irooni technique to cut through Starrk in the chest. #Watch the UFO split in half. #Jump on each half three times. Just three times. #Eat the UFO. #You'll then obtain a black diamond. If it's a white UFO #Look at the UFO. #Now look at this page. #Now back at the UFO. #Now back to the page. #Look at the UFO again. #The UFO is now diamonds. Note: Don't try to do anything else from the Old Spice commercial because it will be useless. Those steps are the only necessary ones. If it's a grey UFO #Lick it. #Lick it again. #The UFO will turn to silver. #Buy it for 5 cents. #???? #Profit. If it's a golden UFO. #Tell the alien to create an account on Reddit. #If you don't have a Reddit account, make one. #Tell the alien to click "give gold" on one of your posts. #The alien will melt the UFO and give it to you in golden bars. Call him old afterwards and he will disappear. #If he does not disappear, throw salt on them. He will shrink. Then you must summon a blue UFO by saying the password (which is on one of the golden bars) to abduct him away. If it's a purple UFO #Don't do anything. If it's a rainbow UFO #Show the aliens the 1993 Chrétien attack ad. #Get the blue-haired lawyer to read the script for The Room starring Tommy Wiseau in his smexy smexy New York accented voice at the aliens. #Look at this page #Look back at the UFO #The UFO is now a Rock-a-Fire Explosion show! But what if I don't do any of that? Then the UFO will just go away at some point and you'll lose an opportunity to get some prizes. But it's your choice. Category:Aliens Category:OVNIA Category:OVNI Category:UFO Category:Unidentified Flying Object